Never Say Good-Bye
by SalteD
Summary: A Kenyako/Kenlei for IZZY GIRL's contest.


Never Say Good-Bye

By: Sailor_Musashi

*********************************************************************************

A/N: This fic is for IZZY GIRL's Kenlei/Kenyako contest. If I win, that's great, if I don't, it doesn't matter because it was fun writing this. Even though there's only 4 people in this story--oh well. I still hope I win though. Please r/r when you're done!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ken (even though I wish I did), or Miyako, or any part of Digimon for that matter-they belong to Toei Animation, and Hongo Akiyoshi. Yu Yu Hakusho doesn't belong to mine either...which means I don't own the ending theme, "Never Say Good-Bye" which is the ending theme for the 2nd movie.

*********************************************************************************

Inoue Miyako, a regular 10th grade girl from Odaiba Jr. High, was no different than any other girls in her grade. Strong, yet always holding a dream. A dream of her knight in shining armor, who would protect her for life. But her knight wasn't in shining armor; in fact, he wasn't a knight at all. A shadowy student with soft eyes in an Odaiba uniform. But when she opened her eyes, the green of the outfit would flash gray, then disappeared back into her mind. And her entire body would ache for the love. The sparkling feeling inside her would disappear. Maybe her knight is real...but maybe a million miles away, somewhere she doesn't know...someone she doesn't know.

Miyako furiously scribbled down the last answer of her math homework, and threw it to the side. She flopped down on the bed, and started to wonder, and to dream.

"Hey...have you ever wondered if there's someone out there, just waiting for you? Watching you with mysterious eyes?" Miyako asked.

"Hmm?"

Miyako leaned over the side of the bed, and looked down.

"Have you ever?" She asked.

"I...guess so..."

"Come here, Ken-chan." Miyako said.

"Why?" Ken looked up from

"Please?" Miyako begged.

"Fine," Ken stood up from his chair and climbed up the ladder.

"Well, now I'm up here, will you tell me why I'm up here?" Ken asked her. Miyako quickly kissed him on the lips, and started blushing.

"What was that for?" Ken asked.

"I heard that when you kiss someone, you feel all tingly inside."

"Well, did you feel all tingly then?" Ken asked.

"Well...not really...I guess it only works if you love that person with all your heart and all your soul and would give up anything for them..."

"Hmm..."

"Don't you have anything else to say?" Miyako said, in a half angry voice and hit him with a pillow.

"Hey!" Ken yelled, grabbed another pillow and hitting her.

"Watch it!" Miyako cried, and the two started slapping each other with pillows while laughing nonstop. White feathers flew from the pillows and floated to the ground slowly. The two leaned back on the bed and sighed, exhaustedly. Miyako sat up and started to giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just so...funny...seeing...you laughing..." Miyako said, wiping away a few tears from her eyes. Ken also started to laugh.

"I guess so...well, you should've seen the look on your face. Now that was funny!"

"You're mean!" Miyako said, hitting Ken with the pillow again.

"Hey, that hurts!" Ken said, laughing as he took the other pillow and they started flinging their pillows again. Finally both pillows had fallen over the side and the two gasped for air while laughing.

"Wow...I haven't had that much fun since...since...4 years ago, back in 5th grade." Ken choked out in between fits of laughter.

"Me...too..." Miyako agreed, laughing, and wiping away tears at the same time. Ken unevenly made his way down the ladder, while trying to hold back his laughter. Miyako also started to climb down the ladder, but tripped on the 3rd step and fell. Ken caught her, and swung her around in a circle.

"You ok?" He smiled, his eyes glinting off the sunrays.

"I'm fine." Miyako giggled. Ken gently let her on the floor, and he smiled.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked as he held out his hand.

"I'd love to." Miyako replied as she took his hand.

"There's just one problem...I can't dance."

"You'll learn. I'll lead for now." Miyako said as she started to move.

"Sure." Ken said, trying to keep up with her step. Soon after, he had mastered the dance and was leading.

"You're good at this, Ken."

"Thanks."

"It was a pleasure dancing with you."

"Same." Their dance ended and Ken opened the door of the deck.

"Look." Ken said, pointing outside.

"It's so...beautiful..." Miyako commented, looking at the golden rays extend over the city. Ken gently took her hand and led her outside. The sun disappeared underneath the black buildings and Prussian blue took over the skies. The lights on top of the buildings dotted the night.

"Isn't it marvelous?" Miyako asked. Ken nodded quietly. Something suddenly crossed her mind.

"Ken-chan...why did you go to America for those few years?"

"Well, when the reporters asked me if I would go to America to skip a few grades, it got me thinking..." Ken appeared to start to get lost in thought.

"Thinking about what?"

"A lot of things...reasons that I would skip grades in the first place..."

"And what did you come up with?"

"I came up with two things actually. Well, the first is Osamu..."

"Osamu? Isn't he your big brother?"

"Yeah...well...I wanted to show that I could be as good as he could...and..."

"Then what's the other reason?"

"The...other reason? It's...not important." Ken blurted out.

"Oh...ok then..."

"I have to go now!" Miyako said as she rushed inside and picked up her bag. Ken kicked off the slippers and walked in after her. He closed the door behind himself and turned to face Miyako.

"I'll walk you home." He offered.

"Thanks." Miyako said as she took her math homework and stuffed it in her bag.

"Let's go." Ken said, opening the room of the door for her. Miyako rushed out, stepped into her shoes and made a sprint for the stairs. Ken put on his shoes while hopping out the door to catch up with Miyako.

"Wait up Miyako-chan!" He yelled.

"Oh, sorry." Miyako stopped at the stairs and waited for him. Ken came rushing after her.

"I didn't know you could run so fast." Ken said.

"Me neither." Miyako replied.

"Well, let's go." Ken said and started walking.

"I always have this dream...about a guy who waits for me...and would do anything for me...and is so loving...and caring..." Miyako told him.

"Hmm..." Ken said as he thought about what Miyako had said.

*********************************************************************************

"Bye!" Miyako said as she started off for her apartment.

"Hey," Someone said to her from the stairs of the school building. Ken stood up and handed her a rose.

"Ken-chan. I didn't know that you were coming!" Miyako said in surprise.

"Well, after what you said yesterday, that got me thinking..."

"I'll walk you home."

*********************************************************************************

The same thing went on for the next few weeks, each day another rose in the vase on Miyako's desk. Soon the entire vase was filled with red roses, and each day Ken would give her another rose to add to the collection. Miyako would keep all the roses, but still wonder about the mysterious person from her dreams as well.

"We still going to the park tomorrow?" Miyako asked.

"The usual at seven?"

"Of course!"

*********************************************************************************

Miyako still wore her Odaiba uniform because she decided that it was only a talk. She sat down on the park bench where they would go each weekend. She pulled on the jean jacket that she held in her hand.

"Hey!" Someone yelled out.

"Ken-chan! You came! I thought you wouldn't come!" Miyako said happily.

"Well, I came." Ken said in an equally happy tone.

"It's so beautiful." Ken commented at the skies.

"Yea...it is..." Miyako agreed. Miyako walked over to the fountain in the middle of the park and stood on the side. Ken walked over, and grabbed her hand, leading her around the fountain with a smile. The lights shone on the fountain, creating a mysterious glow on the water, like thousands of shining stars. Miyako had walked around in the circle and jumped off the side, still holding Ken's hand. The two walked back to the bench, and Miyako sat down. Ken looked at the tree behind the bench and walked over to it. He started shaking a branch, making the cherry blossoms snow to the ground. Miyako looked up at the falling petals and walked over to Ken. Ken smiled and shook the branch harder. Miyako twirled around in circles under the petals and laughing, until finally she got dizzy and fell to the ground. Ken stopped shaking and helped her up. Miyako led Ken on the bridge and looked at the shining city. Miyako rushed him over to a picture booth and they botch made faces in the pictures.

Later in the night, it had started raining, and the two started to jump and dance around in the rain.

The rest of the night was spent together laughing and smiling and having fun. The careless laughter loitered in the air as the warm rain cascaded down in sheets. The lights shone through the rain, marking each store and street lamp. The two walked back into the park and sat down at the bench.

"I think our parents are getting worried." Ken said, blowing a strand of hair away from his eyes.

"Probably." Miyako agreed as Ken stood up.

"Let's go then." Ken said as he helped up Miyako. Ken and Miyako walked towards Miyako's apartment in the pouring rain while they laughed.

"I had a great night Ken!" Miyako exclaimed excitedly.

"Me too." Ken replied in an equally cheerful tone.

"Well...this is my home."

"Yeah...Good night Miyako." Ken started leaning forward.

"Good...night...Ken..." Miyako also leaned forward. The door suddenly opened to show one of Miyako's sisters.

"Miyako! What are you doing?"

"Oh...uh...I-I'm s-sorry...I-I gotta go now. See ya later, Miyako." Ken stammered as he hurried away, hitting the staircase as he rushed down the stairs.

"Somebody has a crush on little sister." Miyako's sister said with a sly smile.

"It's not what it looks..."

"Oh really? I'm sure there's a long story to go with it, too."

"Yeah...uh...of course there is."

"Well hurry up and get inside before you get pneumonia."

"Ok, I'm coming." Miyako followed her sister into the house, closing the door behind her.

Ken walked silently towards his house, the rain dripping off his blue hair. He sighed to himself as he trudged up the steps to his apartment. He quietly slipped into his apartment, kicked off his shoes and went to his room, water splashing on the floor behind him. He collapsed on the floor of his room and sneezed.

"Man, I feel like an idiot...why'd I'd do that?" Ken asked himself as he tried to push himself back up. He felt his eyelids start getting heavy, and his arm slipped. His head hit the floor and he felt too tired to even stand up. He curled up into a ball and went to sleep on the wet floor in his dripping wet clothing.

When Ken woke up the next morning, he still felt extremely tired, so he weakly pulled the blanket off his bed, and went back to sleep under the blanket on the floor.

"Ken...Ken...are you ok?"

"What...? Who...?" Ken mumbled, as he snuggled under the blanket. His mother placed her hand on Ken's forehead and gasped.

"Ken! You're burning up!"

"Ok..." Ken covered his head with the blanket.

"You're entirely wet!" She exclaimed as she pulled Ken out from under the blanket and started undressing him.

"Ken, you know better than to do this!" She unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it to the side. She started working on pulling the 2nd shirt off him.

"I'm...so...cold..." Ken groaned. Mrs. Ichijouji finally got the shirt off and pulled off his socks.

"...Let...go...of me..."

"Calm down, Ken." She said as she took off his pants. She placed the blanket back on him and saw that Ken had fallen asleep. She brushed away a strand of his blue hair from his eyes and smiled.

'He looks younger and so innocent when he sleeps...' She thought as she went to get a towel. She came back in with a towel and walked over to Ken. She started rubbing his cold skin with the towel until he was entirely dry. Mrs. Ichijouji turned up the heat and rolled Ken over so that he wouldn't be sleeping in the puddle of water because she knew he was too heavy to be lifted into his bed.

The front door opened and the sound of shoes hitting the floor echoed through the apartment.

"Ken...Ken's sick..."

"He's sick?" Mr. Ichijouji rushed into the room and looked at Ken who lay on the floor in a pale color.

"Help me get the mattress down."

"Get the mattress down?" Mrs. Ichijouji asked.

"Yes, I don't think he'll appreciate it if I threw him in his bed so we'll take the bed down to him." Mr. Ichijouji explained as he started lifting up the bed. His wife helped him get it down and set it beside Ken. He then picked up Ken and gently placed him on the bed, with the gray blanket still covering him. Ken let out a soft moan and rolled over in his bed. Mrs. Ichijouji went to the medicine cabinet in the kitchen. She took out a small package and took out a cup from the cupboard. She pressed a button on the water boiler and held the cup underneath. She pressed the red button next to the first and she waited until the cup was filled with boiling water. She opened the package and dumped the contents into the cup, stirring it with a spoon. She walked back into Ken's room and looked sadly at Ken. Using her left hand, she propped up Ken's head. Ken opened his eyes weakly at his mother.

"O...kaa...san?" Ken mumbled.

"Shh...drink this, it'll make you feel better..." She said as she held the cup to his lips. He did as was told, and when he finished it, he lay back down and instantly went back to sleep.

"I hope he gets better soon..." Mr. Ichijouji whispered, and Mrs. Ichijouji nodded silently.

*********************************************************************************

"Ken? Where are you?" Miyako walked around, looking for Ken after school the next day.

"He's...not here...where is he?" Miyako asked everyone she saw about Ken. Nobody knew anything, so she sadly walked home alone...for the first time in a long time. She took out her cell phone from her bag and dialed Ken's number. The phone kept on ringing, no one picked up, the operator said something indistinct and disconnected. She kept on trying as she made her way home, to her room.

She sat on her bed, continuously dialing the same number over and over again. She looked over to her vase of roses and continued trying. After an hour, still, no one picked up, and she had given up hope for that day.

And so it continued that way. Each day, Miyako walking home by herself, always trying to call Ken who wouldn't pick up. The days ended, and new days were born.

Finally the next week, she sat on her bed, looking at the roses, which had started to decrease. She started wondering if Ken had forgotten about her, or what happened to Ken when she fell asleep, lost in thought.

When she had woken up, she yawned and looked over to the clock.

'6:23 PM'

Miyako decided to try Ken one last time before entirely giving up hope. So she dialed, and the phone rang.

Once...

Twice...

Then suddenly, the phone was clicked on and she had a raspy, yet quiet voice on the other side.

"Moshi Moshi?"

The voice rang in her ears.

"Is Ken there?"

"Yeah...this is Ken."

"Where were you for the last week?" Miyako asked hurriedly.

"Sick." Ken answered simply.

"Really?"

"Yeah...had a cold, and lost my voice as well...but I'm getting better."

"Good."

"I gotta go now, see ya later babe." Ken said as he turned off his cell.

Miyako blushed as she heard him call her 'babe.' She also turned off her phone. She rushed over to her parent's store with some money. When she got inside (the Ai Mart), she picked up a can of chicken soup, and a teddy bear. She left the money on the counter and hurried back to her apartment. She closed the door quietly behind her and walked into the kitchen. She opened the can of chicken soup and started to make it, hoping that she wouldn't mess it up. When she finished, she took out a canister, and poured the soup inside. She closed the lid, and smiled. She grabbed the fuzzy brown teddy bear and tied a red ribbon on its neck. She grabbed both the teddy bear and the chicken soup and walked outside. She carefully walked over to Ken's apartment, making sure the chicken soup wouldn't spill or anything.

She knocked on the door and waited. The door opened slowly, and Mrs. Ichijouji stood in front of her.

"Hello Mrs. Ichijouji, I came to see Ken."

"Sure." She said as she let Miyako inside. Miyako walked along the hallway, and entered Ken's room.

"Ken?" Miyako whispered to the form on top of the bed, in front of the television set.

"Hmm?" He managed to say somehow.

'He's still the same.' Miyako thought with a smile.

"What're you watching?"

"It's pretty old, my mom found it lying with some of these old tapes me and Osamu had as children. It's the 2nd Yu Yu Hakusho move." Ken coughed.

"Oh really? That was a pretty good movie. One of my sisters gave it to me when she left for college."

"I brought you some chicken soup...and teddy bear." Miyako handed Ken the canister of chicken soup and the teddy bear.

"That's sweet of you, Miyako-chan." Ken said as he stood up and placed the items on the table. He weakly pushed the mattress aside and smiled.

The last of the voice in the movie disappeared into a song.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked.

"Of course." Miyako replied as she placed her arms around his neck. Ken placed his hands on her hips and began to move with the song.

'It's so wonderful to be close to her.' Ken thought to himself and Miyako placed her head on his shoulder. Ken quietly sang to the song and the song started to end, they ended their almost magical dance. Ken stroked Miyako's cheek and leaned forward. His lips touched with Miyako's and she felt like she was flying. Their kiss broke apart, and Miyako saw the mystery person from her dreams. She had realized that the person she dreamt about, wasn't a dream. He was actually real. She had found out that the person that stood in front of her was the one from all her dreams.

"I love you..."

"I love you too..."

"Never say good-bye..." The two sang in perfect harmony with the last verse of the song.

The End


End file.
